KAZE
by Rykuzha
Summary: Future fict Fairy Tail with other character from Sword Art Online and other anime. Main Character adalah OC punyaku muehehe. - 'Aku adalah angin. Elemen yang membawa partikel manapun sesuka hatiku…'-


' _ **Aku adalah angin. Elemen yang membawa partikel manapun sesuka hatiku…'**_

"Kaze… sudah Ibu bilang jangan main bola di taman belakang. Lihat! Tanaman ibu rusak semua." Seru wanita berusia 42 tahun dari taman belakang.

" _Gomen…_ hehe. Habis seharian ini Ibu mengurungku dirumah. Jadi mau tidak mau aku bermain di taman dan tidak sengaja menginjak beberapa tanaman." Ujar remaja usia 17 tahun yang bernama Kaze seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ibu bukan mengurungmu. Salah siapa tidur larut malam?" Ibu Kaze mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi kan ini hari libur bu. Wajar saja kan… Lagi pula akhirnya aku menamatkan game yang sempat tertunda karena ujian semester kemarin. Dan begitu terbangun Ibu dan Kakak sudah meninggalkanku hingga sore tanpa membangunkanku lebih dulu." Balas Kaze.

"Oke Ibu minta maaf lupa membangunkanmu karena Ibu dan kakakmu harus menemui _client_ penting." Ibu Kaze menggeser pintu kaca yang menghubungkan antara taman belakang dan dapur lalu mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Di hari libur?" Kaze mengerutkan kening.

"Yah mau tidak mau. Karena dia baru bisa datang kesini dan harus pergi lagi menghadiri rapat di tempat lain." Ibu Kaze membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan bahan makanan.

"Ibu mau memasak apa untuk makan malam?" Kaze menghampiri Ibunya yang mulai memotong sayuran.

"Sup dan daging panggang."

"Hmm pasti lezat. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar ya bu…" Kaze meninggalkan ibunya di dapur dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Begitu memasuki kamar,ia duduk di depan komputer dan menyalakannya. Begitu _desktop_ dan _icon_ pada komputer muncul, ia membuka browser dan mengetik kata ' _youtube_ '. Login dengan user 'Harukaze Kaminari' dan mulai mengecek video unggahannya.

" _Sugoi…"_ Ujarnya terperangah melihat banyak yang menyukai video unggahannya kemarin dan memberikan komentar yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Video di mana dia bermain gitar dan menyanyikan lagu _maroon 5_ yang berjudul _Sugar_. Dia menyukai gitar dan dunia tarik suara sejak umur 9 tahun dan mengikuti les musik untuk menunjang hobi dan bakatnya tersebut. Kaze, yang dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti _Angin_ , merupakan bahasa Jepang. Tapi baik Ayah dan Ibu Kaze bukan asli Jepang. Melainkan campuran Jepang-Inggris-Indonesia.

Ayah dan Ibu Kaze menetap di Jepang saat mengandung Hikari, kakak perempuan Kaze, hingga Kaze berumur 15 tahun dan Hikari berumur 18 tahun. Keluarga Kaze pindah ke Jakarta karena Kakek Dean memutuskan pensiun dari dunia bisnis dan diteruskan kepada anaknya, Dan , Ayah Kaze. Tidak hanya itu. Setelah beberapa bulan Ayah Kaze mulai bekerja di kantor sebagai direktur, Ibu Kaze pun mendirikan kafe, impiannya dari remaja, di bilangan daerah Jakarta Selatan. Cukup dekat dengan rumah tinggal mereka. Dari penjelasan tersebut bisa disimpulkan bahwa keluarga Kaze bisa di bilang keluarga yang cukup sibuk. Namun tidak mengurangi perhatian mereka antar anggota keluarga karena tradisi keluarga besar membiasakan mereka untuk tidak mengeluhkan kegiatan mereka di luar rumah saat sedang berkumpul.

' **Tok tok tok** '

"Kaze…Ini _nee-chan_."

"Masuk saja kak. Pintunya tidak dikunci kok."

"Nih ada paket buatmu."

"Sesore ini?"

"Sebenarnya sudah datang sejak pagi. Tapi kamu masih tidur. Jadi kubawa saja semua paket kekamarku."

"Semua paket? Memang ada berapa paket?"

"Ada lima paket. Dua untuk ibu, satu untukku, satu untukmu, dan satunya untuk kita berdua."

"Pasti dari _Jii-chan_! Beliau janji akan mengirimkan video game terbaru di Jepang."

"Buka saja sendiri." Kaze segera membuka paket untuknya.

"Kalau yang untuk kita berdua isinya apa kak?"

"Beberapa hadiah dari teman-teman kita di Jepang."

"Wahh… siapa saja yang mengirimkan paket ya?"

"Lihat saja. Kau pasti akan kaget. Aku kembali ke kamar ya. Masih banyak _powerpoint_ yang harus aku selesaikan untuk rapat besok." Hikari pun meninggalkan Kaze yang segera mengecek paket untuknya. Isi paket yang pertama memang dari kakeknya yang berisi video game terbaru. Paket yang kedua berisi beberapa foto teman Kaze saat festival, topi dan jaket model terbaru di Jepang, dan sebuah surat.

" _ **Untuk Kaze si Cengeng…**_

 _ **Gomen aku baru bisa mengabarimu setelah dua tahun aku menghindarimu.**_

 _ **Hmm,sebenarnya bukan menghindar. Lebih tepatnya ini ulah teman-teman kita.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Mereka bertaruh apakah kau akan mencaritahu tentangku atau tidak.**_

 _ **Dan kagetnya kau mencariku.**_

 _ **Jadi, salahkan mereka ya! ;)**_

 _ **Oiya, ada apa kau mencariku?**_

 _ **Ini seperti bukan Kaze yang kukenal selama di Jepang yang selalu bertengkar dan bersaing dalam pelajaran?**_

 _ **Jangan jawab lewat surat.**_

 _ **Tanya saja pada Nagisa.**_

 _ **Nanti dia akan memberimu nomer dan e-mailku.**_

 _ **Ja-ne**_

 _ **Your Frenemy,**_

 _ **Nashi D"**_

"Uwaaa…. _Nee-chan_! Kau tidak membaca suratnya kan?!" Kaze berteriak dengan muka memerah. "Menurutmu?" Sahut Hikari dari kamar sebelah seraya tertawa. Dengan muka merah Kaze segera menghubungi Nagisa lewat _Skype_.

"Nagisa!"

"Hmmm… sepertinya paket dari kami sudah sampai di Jakarta. Dan ada apa dengan mukamu itu?"

"Eeh?! Ini karena panas. Kau tahu. Di sini cuacanya cukup panas. He he"

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu di sana sudah petang dan AC di kamarmu menyala. Ah! Jadi kau sudah membaca surat dari Nashi dan segera menghubungiku?"

"He he he. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pandai berbohong di depan kalian."

" _Correct_! Nanti aku kirimkan kontaknya. Dan pesanku untukmu, cepat nyatakan cinta pada Nashi! Kudengar di sekolah kami banyak sekali kakak kelas yang sudah menyatakan cinta padanya tapi semua ditolak."

"Waa… Apa-apaan dengan perkataanmu itu? Eh?! Benarkah? Sepertinya disana Nashi juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Huh!"

"Nah aku tahu kau suka padanya sejak di _Academy_. Cepat hubungi dia. _Ja ne~_ "

Percakapan mereka pun terputus. Dan e-mail berisi kontak Nashi pun masuk.

"Aku menyukai Nashi? Ah! Tidak tidak! Tidak mungkin. Lalu kuhubungi dia sekarang atau tidak?"Gumam Kaze pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hubungi sekarang sebelum dia direbut orang lain."

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau-Eeh?! Sejak kapan Ibu di kamarku?!"

"Sebelum percakapanmu terputus dengan Nagisa. Sepertinya anak laki-laki ibu sudah besar ya…" Ibu tertawa.

"Ee! Bukan seperti itu bu… T-tapi-"

"Ibu mengizinkanmu untuk berpacaran selama tidak mengganggu pendidikanmu dan Nashi."

"Ibu!"

" _Ara-ra_ … Yasudah Ibu dan kakakmu menunggu di bawah. Hubungi Nashi dahulu sebelum turun." Ibu mengedipkan mata seraya menutup pintu kamar Kaze.

"Menghubungi Nashi ya…."dan dengan begitu Kaze mengetik pesan untuk Nashi lalu turun untuk makan malam.


End file.
